


【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬

by danseyinshua



Category: danseyinshua
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danseyinshua/pseuds/danseyinshua
Kudos: 22





	1. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬1

“冬季旅游，选泰国就没错啦。”

我坐在芭提雅沙滩上的椰树遮阳伞下满脸阴沉。

透过MarsQuest太阳镜，眼前大叔白花花的肚皮都暗了几个色号。

嗯，挺好的。

没那么辣眼睛了。

听信了鸣姐声情并茂的推荐，我下了年假前的最后一天班就兴冲冲地订上机票飞泰，来了一场说走就走的旅行。

作为一名金融分析师，每天跟数字打交道，和各种公司斗智斗勇，身心疲惫可不是说着玩的。

终于年假了，我可不想窝在家里做一个快乐肥宅。

“像我这种年轻单身女白领，不穿上比基尼在海边浪一浪都是浪费我这曼妙的身材哎，你懂不懂啦！”

想想我当时在鸣姐面前嘚瑟的样子，突然有种想扇自己一巴掌清醒一下的冲动。

没错，我现在正穿着黑白条纹比基尼，在芭提雅的沙滩上躲太阳呢。

仅仅是躺在椰树遮阳伞下躲太阳而已，并不存在我想象中的浪。

而且我的比基尼外面裹着蓝色波西米亚沙滩巾，把身子捂得严严实实。

穿惯了合身小西装一本正经地工作，一下这么暴露还真让我有些不适应。

又给自己补了厚厚的防晒霜，我才放心地躺下，懒洋洋地透过墨镜冷静地观察着周围的一切。

怎么有这么多人想变成煤球呢？都不怕晒的吗？

成群的大爷穿着东南亚风鲜艳花裤衩，赤裸着上身大大咧咧地在沙滩上走来走去。

大妈们爽快地举着花花绿绿的波西米亚沙滩巾摆各种pose拍照。

最绝的是，她们互相交换着丝巾拍照，每条丝巾都要拍一张。

嗯，我觉得我与眼前的场景格格不入。

哪里有什么黑皮帅哥呦，快出来让我养养眼睛嘛。

我仰天长叹。

“啪！”

一罐打开的雪碧放到了我旁边的小木桌上。

一个带着墨镜的年轻小伙在我旁边的躺椅上躺了下来。

不知道墨镜下这张脸怎么样。

我目不斜视地偷偷想着。

突然，一群嘻嘻哈哈的年轻人经过我躺椅前的沙滩上。

有男有女，一看就是组团出来玩的。

他们朝我这边吹着口哨，比着大拇指。

不不不，是朝刚刚躺下的那个男生。

我听见男生用好听的声音冲他们笑骂了一句。

可惜是粤语我听不懂。

借着他出声，我转头看了他一眼。

没错，我就是这么害羞。

男生穿着白色紧身汗衫背心，勾勒出浅浅的胸肌。花花绿绿的大裤衩下两条覆有腿毛的劲瘦的腿随意地伸在躺椅上，散发着男性荷尔蒙。

被晒得黑黑的胳膊上肌肉的轮廓鲜明硬朗。

墨镜架在高高的鼻梁上，粉红的唇微微勾起。清爽的发型让整个人显得更帅了。

我赶紧回过头，目视前方。

我的脸红得发烫。

我旁边坐了个黑皮大帅哥哎！

心怦怦怦地跳着。

我也不知道为啥，就是控制不住地跳。

喂！人家只是在这坐一坐，你说你紧张个啥？

可是我就是好紧张。躺着的姿势渐渐僵硬，不敢乱动。

我紧了紧身上裹的沙滩巾。

“美女，借你的防晒霜用一用好不好。”

带有南方口音的男音响起。

我僵硬地小心翼翼地朝发出声音的人转过头。

“我的在我兄弟那。”

他伸手指了一下走远了的那群年轻人，补充了一句。

他已经摘掉了墨镜，深邃的眼眸直直地看着我。

艹，好帅。

我陷入了那双漆黑深邃在阳光下熠熠生辉的眸子里。心跳漏了半秒。

“好……好的。”

大大的墨镜就是我的武器。

躲在墨镜后面，我早就羞红了脸，洋装淡定地递给他防晒霜。

他接过时，用手指蹭了一下我的指尖。

我手抖了一下。

他似是没发现，自若地接过防晒霜涂了起来。

我赶紧回过头。心跳加速。

帅哥抹防晒霜，这个场面会让我流鼻血。

我僵直地看着前面的沙滩，看着那群大爷大妈。

可是我的脑子完全被旁边的这个人吸引了。

被他的动作，被他的声音，被他的眼睛吸引。

单身27年的我，需要缓一缓。

“姐姐，后背我看不到，帮我一下呗。”

啊！能不能不要为难我啦！

我在心里哀嚎着，可是又迫不及待地接过防晒霜来到他身后。

他把白色汗衫背心脱了下来，低下头。

裸露厚实的背部完全展现在我面前，皮肤被晒得黑黑的，但很干净，舒展开的肌肉线条让人看着很舒服。

他的脖子粗粗的，很有力，在我面前乖顺地低着。

我挤了一些白白的防晒霜在手掌心，轻轻地覆到他被晒黑的宽厚背部。

我双手划着圈小心翼翼地涂匀。

其实我的手僵得很，可是他却很享受似的随着我的动作活动着背部肌肉。

我看着自己雪白的手在他深色的肌肤上缓缓地移动，心里突然躁动了一下。

好想……好想……

我双腿并拢互相磨了磨。

我从来没有摸过年轻男人的背。

这个感觉太奇妙了。

波西米亚沙滩巾随着我的动作松开了。

我完全沉浸在他宽厚的背部带给我的幻想中。

突然一个沙滩球冲我的方向飞了过来。我专心地低着头，没有看到。

“小心！”

他一把拉过我的胳膊。

我晃了一下，跌坐到他的怀里。

“啊！”

我惊叫出声。

被他这样一拽我吓了一跳，手上一用力防晒霜就这样从管里射了出来。

落在了他的胸肌上。白花花一滩。

我被他抱在怀里，他的胸肌就在我脸侧。我早就羞红了脸，连忙道歉。

“对不起！对不起！我不是故意的！我帮你弄掉……”

我急急忙忙地在他胸口涂抹着，想把那一滩抹掉。根本没有意识到自己的动作有什么不妥。

直到屁股被什么东西抵住了。

我的动作僵住了。

虽然从来没有体会过，但小说可是没少看。

这是个啥我还是知道的。

我低着头，脸红得都能掐出水来。

他微哑的声音在我头顶响起。

“姐姐……你是故意的吗？”

“不……”

我急忙红着脸抬起头来想解释。

可是看到他的眼睛我再一次僵住了。

他的眼直勾勾地盯着我的胸部。

我低头一看，也愣住了。

沙滩巾在刚刚的动作中已经完全脱离我的身体，此刻正松松垮垮地挂在我的臂弯。

我雪白丰满的胸部在比基尼的挤压下形成了一道深深的乳沟，随着我的呼吸一起一伏。

黑白条纹小泳裤正隔着沙滩巾贴在他的花裤衩上。雪白修长的双腿微微岔开，伸在一边。

“啊——色狼啊！”

我尖叫着挣扎着想从他怀里起来。

可是我被他死死固在怀里，怎么挣扎也没用。

“漂亮姐姐……不要乱动哦……”

微喘沙哑的气音痒痒地喷在我耳边。

我感觉到屁股低下抵着的那玩意变大了一圈。

他一把钳住我的下巴，把我的头转向他。

顺手摘掉我的墨镜。

我看见他惊艳了一下。

他勾起嘴角坏笑，慢慢地向我靠近。

我被他的动作吓坏了，呆呆地愣在那里。

他的五官渐渐在我面前放大，高高地鼻梁轻轻地蹭了蹭我的鼻尖。

鼻息扫过我的人中。痒痒的。

然后唇轻轻地覆上了我的。

他伸出舌尖舔了一下我的上唇，看到我没有反抗，就一下一下用舌尖描摹着我的唇形。

我的唇上涂着草莓味的唇膏。此刻从没有接过吻的我已经呆住了。或者是因为这张帅脸的靠近而呆住了。

“姐姐……你好甜……”

他贴着我的唇吐着气音。

沙滩上炙热的空气让我浑身发烫，他的声音彻底让我躁动了起来。

周围熙熙攘攘的人声还让我保持着一丝清醒。

不行……太丢人了……周围这么多人……

我微微挣扎了一下。

他抱着我的手臂紧了紧。他的肌肉紧紧贴着我裸露的肌肤。

他惩罚性地咬了一下我的下唇。

我吃痛呼出声。

他趁机把舌尖钻进我嘴里，细细地舔着我的牙齿。

然后纠缠着我的舌尖，在我的嘴里搅动。

口水顺着我的嘴角流了下来，我也无暇管了。我被他吻得晕晕乎乎，浑身发软，无力地瘫在他的臂弯里。

他有力的胳膊搂着我，把我搂在他的胸前。

他温柔地一下又一下舔着我的上膛。

我舒服地呻吟出声。

像猫叫一样。

我完全沉浸在这个吻里。周围的一切都遗忘了。

我抬起双臂搂住他的脖子。试探着伸出舌尖回应他。

感受到我的回应，他用力吸住我的双唇，舌尖挑逗我的舌尖。

我藏在比基尼里的乳房贴在他结实的胸肌上。上半边露出的乳球感受着他滚烫的肌肤。

我舒服地轻轻晃动屁股。抵着我的东西硬了许多。

他突然松开我的嘴急促地喘息着。

我搂着他的脖子，脸埋在他的颈窝，调整着呼吸。

刚刚的吻太缠绵，我有些喘不过气来。

他紧紧搂着我，下巴搁在我的发顶。

原来接吻这么舒服……他好温柔……

我闭着眼默默想。

他把波西米亚沙滩巾重新披到我的肩上，仔仔细细地裹住我。

他用额头抵住我的。

“姐姐……要不要跟我去游一圈……”

我不会游泳的，来海边也只是用脚体验一下海水冲刷脚面的冰凉。

“我……我不会游泳呀……”

“不要怕……我保护你……很好玩的……”

他的话让我脸红。

好温柔。我的心怦怦直跳。

被人保护的感觉……

我沉沦了。

我点了点头。

他帮我带上我的MarsQuest墨镜，拉着我的手朝海边走。

这是我来了之后第一次下海。

我们十指相扣，肩并肩光脚走在沙滩上。

被阳光晒得滚烫的沙滩烫得人脚底发麻。

可是更让人老脸发麻的是我们这一对靓男靓女十指相扣走在沙滩上，活像一对甜蜜的网红情侣。

我微微挣了挣手指。我害羞。我不习惯。

他握着我的手紧了紧。

我抬头看他。

他带着墨镜的脸在阳光下帅得一塌糊涂，是那种让人超级心动的帅。

他感受到我的目光，回头冲我咧嘴笑。露出一口整齐的白牙。阳光帅气。

我的心狂跳，脸通红，赶紧回过头，低着头老老实实地跟着他走。

帅哥的魅力攻击我怕了。

“姐姐，准备好了吗？”

我一愣，从害羞中醒了过来。

脚底下凉凉的。

我们已经站到了海水里。

准备什么？我不解地看向他。

只见他突然勾起嘴角一笑，拉着我朝海里跑。

“啊——”

我吓得尖叫。

使劲挣脱他的手。可是他紧紧抓着我不放，拉着我朝前跑。

我绝望了。

我不会游泳啊！

看着前面涌过来的高浪，我欲哭无泪。

奶奶的，我这是遇到了什么神经病？我不想死啊！！！

tbc


	2. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬2

我来到芭提雅海滩度假，在无聊地躲太阳时遇见了一个黑皮帅哥。

帅哥邀请我共同去海里游一圈，我爽快地答应了。

可是现在我后悔了。

他拉着我的手往海里冲，不会游泳的我使劲挣扎、尖叫，可是他铁了心似的紧紧拉着我不放。

海水渐渐变深，冰凉的感觉没过我的脚踝、小腿、膝盖、大腿、腰部，已经没到了我的胸口。

海浪一波一波地涌来，拍打在我的脖颈。

我害怕了，再往前走浪花就没过我的头顶了。

他到底要干什么？

海水的压迫感积压在我的胸口。我感觉呼吸变得费力。我的泪水一下涌了上来。

他转头用口型对我说不要怕，好玩的，再往前一点就好了。

好玩个屁！我不会水！

放开我！放开我！

我狠命挣脱他的手。

我不敢尖叫。海水已经可以涌入我的嘴里。

眼泪在我的眼里打转。可是我就是挣脱不开……

放开我呀……你到底要干什么……放开……

我伸出另一只手，用涂着鲜红指甲油的长指甲狠狠地掐他拽着我的那只手臂。

我不管了。我不想死。

他吃痛松开了我。

失去了稳定的攀附点，我感觉自己轻飘飘的，在水里站不稳。

我被海浪冲得来回漂动，根本没法往回走。

海浪一下又一下没过我的头顶。我呛得睁不开眼。

不知道自己在往哪个方向漂。我看不见他了。

我被后撤的浪卷住。

好像离岸越来越远了。

完了。艹。要死了。

什么黑皮帅哥。就是一个大骗子！

我的泪水不住得流。我咒骂着他。

呜呜呜……怎么办……真的要死了……谁来救救我……

脚已经完全够不着地了，我柔弱的双臂划不过海浪的力量。下一个浪会把我带向哪里我根本就不知道。

海水重重地压在我的胸口。我感觉自己快要窒息了。鼻腔里涌入一股一股咸咸的海水。

我艰难地转头看向浪来的方向。一个大浪在向岸边涌来。

我闭上了眼睛。

再见了……

巨大的力量拍向我的头顶。我被压到水里，海水完全淹没了我。

鼻腔和口腔里灌满了海水。我放弃了呼吸。呛得难受。

突然，我的手被抓住了。

一股力量拽着我往上游。我严重缺氧，眼前一片模糊。

只知道有人救了自己。

海浪退去。我的头又重新露出了水面。

我的腰被一双有力的手臂紧紧地箍住向上托举。

海水仅仅没到了我的胸口。

我死死抓着这双手臂剧烈地咳嗦。

“咳咳……咳咳咳……咳咳……咳……”

终于喘过气了。我的意识渐渐清醒。

感受到那双有力的臂膀，我低头看向抱着我的人。

我一下放声大哭。两只手紧紧抱住他的头往自己怀里搂。我害怕他松手。

是他！

他湿透的头发全部被向后捋顺，干净帅气的五官在水珠的映衬下更加深邃阳光。

他正一脸笑意地看着我吓得半死快要窒息的样子。

我突然心里好恨。

凭什么？

我刚刚差点死了呀！

都是因为你！

我突然疯狂地用拳头捶打他的肩和抱着我的手臂。我双脚在水里使劲踢着他的腰。

恨死我了！凭什么！

我边哭边打。

可是刚刚喘过气来的我浑身无力。

打在他身上的拳头软绵绵的，双腿被海水阻力牵住根本就踢不到他身上。

我累得直喘气，可是发泄得根本不解气，只能抓着他宽厚的肩膀咳。

我精疲力尽。

他等我消停下来，看我发泄完，才满脸笑意地柔声让我回头看。

我白了他一眼。

笑什么笑。现在装什么好人。

他用结实有力的双臂把我的上半身完全托举出水面。海浪伤害不到我了。

我抓着他的肩扭过身子向海天相接的地方望去。

天际线随着远处波动的海面起起伏伏。浅浅的浪一层一层向我们的方向涌来。

海的明亮的蓝和天的浅淡的蓝影影绰绰地交融在一起，明净开阔。

天空干净透亮，白云轻轻地飘浮，不留痕迹。

阳光好像被海水吸收，不再那么刺眼，变得温和清凉。

好美……

我转过头向岸边望去。

才发现我们已经来到了一个相对平静的海域，离岸边热闹的人群聚游区域有一段距离了。

这里海浪变小，微微起伏拍打着我的腰部。

“姐姐，美吗？”

我低下头看向他。

他依旧笑着，只有头露出海面。

雪白整齐的牙齿在阳光下有些可爱。

头发被撸向脑后，额头光洁饱满，高挺的鼻梁格外突出，深邃的大眼睛里我看见了自己的影子。

那双干净的瞳孔里只有我，和天空。

他仰头看着我，期待着我的回答。

我对他的气本来还没消完，可是看见他像纯粹干净的孩子一样的眸子时，我心软了。

我点了点头。

他慢慢地放我下来。

我紧紧抓着他的手臂。

刚刚溺水窒息的恐惧感又控制了我。

我浑身发抖。

“别怕……我会保护你的……”

我被放了下来，只有头露出水面。

腰被他单手搂着。我双手死死抓着他伸给我的另一只宽大厚实的手掌。

微浪轻轻拍打着我的脸颊和紧紧抿住的嘴。

他单臂把我搂在他的身侧。

我能感受到他的温度，和他打水的脚搅动的水流。

我渐渐放松了紧绷的神经，随着他的身子用脚轻轻踩着水。

海水的浮力让我整个人轻飘飘的，我轻得好像在水中飞。

这一刻静谧美好……

搂在我腰间的手一用力。

我和他面对面，鼻尖对着鼻尖。

他的脸湿漉漉的，水珠在阳光下晶莹剔透。

我的唇被他含住了。

那张帅脸在我眼前放大。他闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛挂着水珠，轻轻颤动。

他的肤色很深，是在阳光下形成的健康的小麦色。

我的心突然动了一下。

我们的鼻息交织在一起，暖暖的。

我伸出舌尖舔了一下他的上唇。

他一张嘴含住了我的舌尖，在嘴里细细地漱着。

像是在吃一块甜甜的果冻。

他忽然深吸一口气，堵住了我的嘴。

他在往我的嘴里渡气。

我们突然往下沉。我神经一紧猛得抓住他的手臂。

他安抚性地一下一下抚着我的背。

冲我眨了眨大眼睛。

我安静了下来，闭上眼，憋住气，随着他下沉。

他一口一口向我嘴里渡着气。两只手与我十指相扣。

我随着他伸展开双臂，整个人呈一个大字型，慢慢地往下沉。

整个人浸在水中，全身心放松下来。

轻飘飘的……

世界都安静了……

几秒钟后，他伸手搂住我的腰，带着我向上游。

破水而出。我大口呼吸着空气。

刚刚从未有过的体验让我整个人神清气爽。

我处于兴奋的状态。

我主动搂住他的脖子，额头抵着他的。

“我还不知道你叫什么名字呢……”

他听到我的话笑了。一口好看的牙齿漏了出来。他还在喘着气调整呼吸。

气音在我耳边响起。他把嘴凑到了我的左耳边。

“姐姐……我叫深深……”

暖暖的气息喷到我左耳上，与海水的冰凉一热一冷激得我耳根通红。

我的脸也红了。

他的双手环上我的腰，轻轻抚摸我的背。

虽然东南亚的阳光灿烂，可是海水还是十分冰冷的。

他在为我保暖。

我的心头突然一热。

他好温柔……给人安全感……

我感觉被他捧在了手心。

呼吸胶着……我们的唇逐渐靠近……吻住……

这个吻变得急切，渴望。

周围一切都静下来。只有海的声音。

我们享受着对方的掠夺和亲昵。

温柔，和沉沦。

一吻分开，已是气喘吁吁。

我们交颈抱在一起。脚轻轻踩着水。

他平稳着紊乱的气息，在我耳边呢喃。

“姐姐……我们回去吧……我想要你……”

tbc


	3. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬3

我的脸红得能滴出血来。

他想要我。

他对我说。

此刻他拉着我的手走在沙滩上。

我的波西米亚沙滩巾和MarsQuest墨镜都不见了。

湿漉漉的比基尼紧贴在我身上，让我走路有些别扭。

感觉像没穿衣服似的。

我不知道他要带我去哪里，我低着头任由他牵着我的手。

他湿透的头发撸向脑后，露出完美的脸型和五官。

一路上大爷大妈和年轻女孩们纷纷回头看他。

帅哥就是招人眼。

我偷偷抬眼看了看他的后背。

还带着向下淌的水珠，没入湿透的大裤衩的腰际松紧带。

宽阔厚实的小麦色肩背随着他的走动显出流畅的肌肉线条。

我咽了咽口水。

他拉着我的手一用力把我拽向他的身侧。

我的腰被揽住了。身子紧紧贴着他。

他的手在我裸露的腰上乱摸。我的腿有些发软。

我急忙按住他作乱的手，白了他一眼。

“周围都是人呢，这么着急？”

他俯身到我耳边。

“不是我着急……是小深深着急……”

艹

我的脸红成了熟透的樱桃。

我忍不住偷偷撇了一眼他胯下。

颜色变深的湿透的花裤衩被顶起了一个小鼓包。

我羞得赶紧收回眼。

他看到我的反应，揽着我的手臂又紧了紧。

“我没有骗你吧……”

你可闭嘴吧！

我没理他低着头继续往前走。

没想都这人这么不要脸。

他带我来到一片棕榈树林。游客渐渐稀少起来。

等等，他不会要野战吧？

我可是第一次哎！

我吞吞吐吐地提醒了他一下。

没想到他立刻笑开了眼，一下子把我揽到身前，抵着我的额头。

“这样才好玩呀……”

what？

他猛得把我按到树上，低头堵住我的唇。

我后背撞得生疼，痛呼出声。

他把灵活的舌头钻到我嘴里，使劲吸着我的津液。

我的小腹被他胯下的一大包顶着。他的胯左右晃动，那一包磨蹭着我的肚皮。

好烫啊。好大。

我的小腹被蹭得起了火。

他纠缠着我的舌尖不放，几乎把整条舌头都塞进我嘴里，模仿性交的样子在我嘴里进进出出。

我们的鼻子贴着鼻子，急促的呼吸胶着在一起。

津液顺着我的嘴角流下来，滴到我的乳沟里。

我光裸的后背蹭在树干上，有些火辣辣的疼。

我的双臂缠上他的脖颈，只穿着湿透的比基尼的身子努力向他贴去。

他的双手在我的细腰上乱摸 ，把我使劲揽向他自己。

我的双乳紧紧压在他结实有弹性的胸肌上。乳头享受着来自他的热度。

他两手一用力把我向上一托，我站到了他的脚背上。

我踮起脚尖，想让他吻得更深一些。

嗯～吻我……

我的嗓子眼里溢出甜蜜的呻吟，连我自己都吓了一跳。

他似乎很受用，两只手向下摸去，宽大的手掌包住了我的屁股蛋。

啊……揉揉……捏一捏……哈……

我随着他手上的动作扭动屁股。双臂缠在他脖子上，整个人挂在他身上。

他终于松开我的唇。我把头埋在他的颈窝。

他手上的力道变大了，我的屁股蛋在他的手底下被捏成各种形状。

“姐姐……好软呀……好舒服……”

他的话让我浑身着火。

我把头埋在他胸前，双手缠在他脖子上，大幅扭动我的屁股。

嗯啊……不够……哈……再摸摸我……

我的小腹蹭着的那一包涨大了好多。

他突然伸手解开我的比基尼胸罩，抓着我的双手举过头顶。

他把我的两只手腕并在一起绑在了树干上。

我的手高高举过头顶，身体完全舒展开，两个挺翘的乳房完全暴露在空气中。

我被绑在了树上。

第一次在男人面前赤身裸体，我的身体微微发着抖。两个乳尖轻轻颤着。

双手被束缚住，全身的器官变得敏感起来。

他退后了两步，欣赏着完全展露在他面前的年轻女性的身体。

我的两条腿并在一起磨蹭。肉穴里一股一股滑腻腻的液体流出。

他靠近我，微微弯下腰，在我敏感的左乳头上轻轻吹了口气，

啊……

我被激得浑身颤抖。肉穴有了巨大反应。

可是双手被束缚住，我没法随意动弹。

我的乳头痒得厉害。

我努力向前挺着胸部，想让他舔一舔止止痒。

可是他好像故意无视我的需求，趴在我肚子上一根一根舔着我突出的肋骨。

嗯哈……

tbc


	4. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬4

只穿着小泳裤被缚在树干上的我，被他舔得燥热难耐。

他高挺的鼻梁蹭在我的皮肤上，凉凉的，痒痒的。

我好想抱住他的头。可是我的双手被举过头顶绑在树干上。

我难耐地扭了扭腰。

他站起来搂住我抱进怀里。

我的双臂向后抻着，有些酸痛。

“深深……解开我的手……”

我轻轻喘息着。

“我不……这样才能好好欣赏呀……”

欣赏啥？

我脸红了。

他的双手覆上我挺翘的乳房。

掌心的纹路轻轻磨着我敏感肿胀的乳头。

嗯……哈……

“姐姐的乳房好美……好白……阳光照在上面都变柔和了呢……”

他盯着我的眼睛，黑眸深邃，深情温柔。

这个男人怎么说骚话也能这么温柔？！

我完全沦陷在他的声音里。

“唔……”

我的嘴被他堵住。他的唇黏着我的。

“姐姐……舒服就要叫出来……我爱听……”

他的眸子里盛满笑意。坏坏的。

我还没反应过来他说的啥，乳头就被含住了。

电流穿过胸前。

乳房酥酥麻麻。

“啊啊……嗯哼……”

呻吟从我的嘴里溢出。甜得我浑身一抖。

他的两只手轻轻扶住我的腰。暖热的手掌摩挲着我的肌肤。

我向前挺胸，渴望更多。

我低下头看他叼着我一只乳头的嘴。

粉粉嫩嫩，一鼓一鼓，小舌头隐约可见……

我的心疯狂跳动。

艹啊……

他是妖精吧……

我激动得要哭出来。

他突然拿上目线看我。含着我乳头的嘴微微撅了起来。

“舒服吗……”

棕榈树间漏下的斑斑驳驳的阳光映到他的眼睛里，清亮单纯。

血猛得涌上我的头顶，我大脑一片空白。

我呆呆地看着他在我的奶子上兴风作浪，我呆呆地烧红了脸浑身战栗。

他小麦色的帅脸贴在我雪白的丰满乳房上，视觉的冲击让我有些站不稳。

腿完全软了，用不上力。

上方绑住的双手几乎把我吊在了树干上。

“深深……哈啊……我……我站不住了……”

他像是没有听见我的求助，用舌尖快速拨弄我已经红肿得樱桃般大小的乳头。

“啊啊啊……啊……啊哈……不行了……慢点……真的不行了……啊啊嗯……”

酥麻的刺激感从乳尖传遍我的全身。小腹燃起大火，花心向外涌着一股一股的滑腻液体。

他忽然跪在地下，一下架起我的两条腿扛在肩上。

身体的着力点突然消失，只剩下大腿根与他肩膀的接触点。

他湿热的鼻息喷在我的穴口。

靠啊！

一股热流从我的花心喷了出来。激得我下身酸软无力。

我的双臂被高高吊着，一直在发抖，完全用不上力。

泳裤被扒到一边，一张一合的穴口暴露在东南亚湿热的空气中。

好空虚……哈啊……

我能感觉出来穴口的泥泞和急促的张合。

他在上面轻轻吻了一下。

“啊！”

太他妈痒了！

快舔舔我嘛……

我实在不好意思说出这种骚话，可是身体又诚实地想让他这么干。

我向前挺动胯部。

穴口蹭过了他尖挺优越的鼻尖。

“姐姐……你好香……”

他又把鼻子贴上我的穴口使劲嗅了嗅。

第一次的我太敏感了，他鼻息的热浪和喘息的声音刺激得我的神经像飞仙一般不受控制。

一大股黏液从我的穴口喷了出来。黏上了他的鼻尖。

“啊啊啊啊靠……”

我尖叫着。

“姐姐的……水好多呀……深深等不及了……”

他湿热柔软的舌头钻进了我的穴口。

绵绵痒痒的酥麻感从小腹传遍全身。我的穴道大力收缩着。

还不够……哈……再深点……

我的双腿架在他的肩上，大腿根使劲并拢，摩擦着他的侧脸。

嗯～

他一侧头在我柔嫩的腿根使劲嘬了一口，种下一颗草莓。

哼～

他整张嘴吸住我的穴口，往外努力吸着。一股一股的热浪从我的花心吸出，流进他的嘴里。

太爽了！太爽了！

他突然站起来把我的双腿缠在腰上。

穴口被巨大滚烫的东西顶住。

“啊！啊啊啊……艹艹艹……疼啊……呜呜……好疼……啊啊……嗯～”

身体被毫不犹豫地贯穿。一插到底。

撕裂般的痛感让我痛不欲生。

我的处女身没了。

他丝毫没有理会我的哀嚎，大力地一下一下顶到底。

龟头一次一次狠狠撞在我的花心上。

嗯嗯嗯……啊……

我的双腿酸软无力，松松地缠在他的腰上。

他的双手扣在我的乳房上大力揉捏。我的两个白花花的肉球被捏成各种奇怪的形状。

他抽离的瞬间我就完全被吊在树上，身体失去了着力点。

他顶入的瞬间，那根粗壮的阴茎全部进入，龟头与花心的接触点就是我身体的全部着力点。

我的身体像被钉住。他进入得很深很深。

“啊啊啊……不要……慢……慢点……啊啊啊啊……啊……哼嗯……哼啊啊……”

我随着他顶撞的节奏大声呻吟。他性感沙哑的低吼声不断灌入我的耳朵，刺激着我的神经。

“姐姐……哼嗯……吸我……快吸我……”

我夹了夹穴道，把他的阴茎狠狠夹在我体内。

“靠！爽！”

他沙哑着声音低吼，粗大的阴茎在我粘腻的穴道里剧烈地弹跳了几下。

他剧烈地喘息着。没有射。

他的阴茎钉住我，搂着我的腰，伸出一只手解开绑着我双手的泳衣胸罩。

我一下扑到他身上，搂住他的脖子，吻上他的唇。

我像发情的猫一样伸出舌头乱舔他的唇，渴望着他的回应。

嗯～

他拖着我的屁股一下一下结结实实地顶撞着，伸出舌尖回应着我的胡搅蛮缠。

哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……哈啊……

我的呻吟被他吞入口中，口水顺着我的嘴角不断往外流。

我的两只手越过他厚实的肩膀，在他肌肉紧实的背上抚摸。

嗯啊……

他的阴茎顶住我不动了。

我知道到他到了。

我夹紧穴道，帮他高潮。

一大股浓浓的热流浇灌了我的花心。

好烫！好爽！

我尖叫出声。热浪把我的脑子刺激得一片空白。

我们抱在一起颤抖，攀上情潮巅峰。粗重的呼吸交叠在一起。

回了一会神，他搂着我跪了下来，把我轻轻放在了地上。

他的阴茎软了下来，我还紧紧夹着不想放。

“乖……松松……”

他抽离了出来。带出一串湿哒哒的液体。

我的穴口突然被塞入了什么东西。一颗……两颗……三颗……

这是……

我抬起头努力瞪大迷离的双眼看向他。

“别怕，是野果……等会有你爽的……”

野果外皮上的绒毛擦着我柔软的穴壁，不断向穴道深处挤着。

嗯～好痒……

我扭动着腰抗拒，穴壁蠕动着向外推着不断塞入的小野果。

他轻轻揉着我的穴口，尝试着塞入更多。

哈啊……不要……

tbc


	5. 【李振宁X我】我的波塞冬5

“嗯……嗯啊……深深……我好难受……够……够多了……”

一粒粒野果在我的穴道里随着肉壁蠕动，表皮上面的小细毛扎得我敏感异常的穴壁越来越痒。

真的不行了，太多了。

我扭动着腰，气喘吁吁地向他求饶。

“姐姐……多了才好做果酱呀……”

什……什么？果酱？！

我吓出了一身冷汗，挣扎着要逃离他的控制。

这人是个疯子吗？！

男人的劲太大了，我根本挣脱不开。

他压着我的腿，轻柔地帮我重新穿好比基尼泳衣。

我的穴道被野果撑得难受。

“姐姐……舒服吗？我朋友在海边等着呢，我们过去吧……”

舒服个屁。

我被他拉着站了起来，野果蹭得我里面奇痒无比。

我害怕了。什么朋友？我不要去见啊！

可是浑身软绵绵的我根本说不出话来，只能任他摆布。

他拉着我的手走出树林。

嗯……啊～

每走一步对我来说都艰难无比。下面的感觉太不真实了。

像许多张小嘴亲着我的穴道。

好……好痒……嗯……

我靠在他的手臂上，掩饰走路的怪异感觉。

幸好现在天色已经暗了下来，游客也变少了。

终于到了地方，原来是小型交友party。

这是年轻人们的狂欢，难怪刚刚一路过来人这么少。

男人搂着我的腰融进了人群。

性感沙哑男低音的嗓音用3D立体环绕音响外放着，男男女女随着音乐舞动身体，互相试探着接触。

这种情况下跳舞简直是要了我命。

穴道里的野果已经烂掉，黏黏糊糊地沾在肉壁上。

我真的受不了了，好想把它们清理出来。

“姐姐……你乖乖听话我就让你舒服……”

男人坏笑着，贴着我的脸颊呢喃。

坏人！

我的脸烧得通红，软下身子任他摆布。

他和我面对面搂在一起，随着音乐扭动身体。

他的下面又起来了，蹭着我的小腹。

“啊……”

他性感的喘息声喷在我耳边。他被蹭得有感觉了。

我瘫软在他的怀里，乳房软软地贴着他的前胸。

“姐姐……你好软……”

求求你快点吧……太痒了……嗯……

我双手搂上他的脖颈，向他索吻。

他听话地吻住了我的唇，细细舔着。

我们的舌尖纠缠在一起，抵死缠绵。

给我……给我……我要……哈……

天色已经完全暗了下来，但海风还是暖暖的，很舒服。

男人两只手覆上我的两个臀瓣大力揉着。

他轻轻使力把我向上托起。我的阴口正好蹭上他的一大包。

火热。跳动。

我伸出一只手伸进他宽大的沙滩裤抓住了他。

他显然没料到我会这么做，一下子僵住了。

我们面对面贴在一起，谁也看不见我在做什么。

我摸到了他的龟头，烫得吓人。

他的一整根都在轻轻跳动，顶上的小孔涓涓地往外流着前列腺液。

我坏心眼地用指甲在小孔上抠了一下。

“啊……”

他托着我臀瓣揉的双手僵住了，剧烈地喘息了一下。

对于他的反应我很满意。

让你欺负我！

我一只手揽过他的脖子再次将他吻住，另一只手堵住马眼，用掌心轻抚着粗大的茎身。

“唔……姐姐……你好……好坏……”

他的唾液分泌得也多了起来。来不及交换的津液顺着嘴角流了下来。

“姐姐……你……哈……帮帮深深……哈……深深难受……”

听到他的求饶，我松开他马眼，帮他轻轻地撸着。

我把另一只手也伸进他的沙滩裤，圈住他的囊袋揉捏。

可是沙滩裤限制了我动作，他配合着我的动作挺动，但还是不够劲。

我看他憋得实在难受，有些不忍心了。

其实我下面也痒得很，实在受不了了。

“要不……我们去旅店吧……旁边有一家……”

tbc


End file.
